


Geoff's Very No Good, Bad Day

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Geoff being very annoyed, Swearing, The crew driving him insane, by everyone around him, humoristic talk of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Geoff wakes up with a headache. The headache's name is Trevor. His day does not get better from there.





	Geoff's Very No Good, Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Writer's Month. Day 1-Prompt: Annoyance

Geoff wakes up with a headache. Whether it’s from sleeping at his desk, bones cracking as he sits up , or because Trevor slams open the door, startling him enough that he jumps back in his seat, he’s unsure. The sudden shift in weight is enough to over tip his chair, sending Geoff to the ground. 

Geoff takes a moment to reconsider his life and the many bad decisions that had led him here. Then he picks up his gun and points it vaguely in the direction of Trevor’s voice. 

“Leave.” 

Trevor, the fucker, doesn’t even blink. “Hey Geoff. Having fun down there?” 

“I will not hesitate.” 

“Cool, cool,” Trevor nods. “I have those reports you need to sign.” 

“The Schnuer ones?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I will put a bullet in you, don’t test me.” 

Trevor has the _gall_ to laugh at him, as if Geoff’s finger isn’t twitching over the trigger. He is not in the fucking mood. “I see someone hasn’t had their coffee yet.” 

“Trevor.” 

“Did you sleep here? That must of been uncomfortable.”

“I’m going to count to three.” 

“I guess that explains it. Do you want me to book you a massage? Want a happy ending?”

“One.” 

“Are you embarrassed that you can’t get up? Do you need Life Alert?”

“_Two._” 

Trevor laughs again, setting the papers down. “Ok, ok. I’m leaving.” He grins all the way to the door. Geoff does not relax. 

Halfway out, Trevor turns, eyes twinkling. “By the way, you have a meeting with the Wilson Sisters in an hour. I would get going if you want to make it on time.” 

Trevor manages to close the door before the gun goes off. 

~

The headache stays with him all day and absolutely does not get better. 

Geoff knows he looks like shit when he arrives at the meeting, having fore gone a shower and shave and deciding that yesterday’s clothes will have to be Good Enough, but he does not give a shit. He’s here and he made it on time. 

Still the way Gavin and Ryan chuckle at him when he arrives makes a vein throb in his forehead. 

The Wilson Sisters are just as annoying as ever, with their insistence that Geoff buy his weapons only from them because they are the best around (true but fuck them if Geoff is going to agree to their terms). 

Gavin, because fuck the universe and fuck Geoff’s life, is in a Mood. He wants to play. 

And, because _double fuck his life and the universe as a whole_, Ryan is indulgent. 

Which means Geoff has to stand there, wishing for death, as Gavin flirts with one of the sisters (Deliah? Danny?), making her squeal with laughter. On the other side, Ryan buts in on Geoff’s conversations with random facts that range from innocent (“Did you know a group of cats is called a clowder?”) to downright creepy (“Did you know your bones can self-destruct?”). No one besides Geoff seems to be bothered by this, so no matter how many times Geoff tells him to fuck off, Ryan ignores him. 

Geoff takes a long suffering sigh, tells the Sisters that fuck no, they will stick to the original contract, then leaves because he needs a goddamn donut. 

He gets a winky face text from Gavin and consideres, for a full ten seconds, just ramming his car into a building. 

~

Geoff gets his donut. He does not get to enjoy his donut. 

Jeremy calls, asking for bail money. Geoff tells him to call Jack and is so close to hanging up on him when Jeremy tells him that Jack needs bail money too. 

Geoff stares mournfully at the Sun. 

The Sun gives no shits. 

It’s a long drive to the police station because the road is full of assholes and by the time he arrives, the headache is well on it’s way to being a full migraine. 

Officer McFuckFace (Geoff maybe knows his name? He sees the fucker enough he _should_. He just can’t be bothered to remember) sneers at him. 

“Ramsey.”

Geoff, very politely and with much restraint, does not call him Officer McFuckFace out loud. He wants this done and over with. “What did the idiots supposedly do now?” 

McFuckFace snorts at the supposedly. “Started a bar fight.” 

Geoff nods. Suicide is looking great at this point. 

“Then, when police got involved, they lead them into a high speed chase.” 

Scratch that. Murder is the way to go. 

“The mooning was fun to add to the list, I have to admit.” 

Just a full on blood path. 

Geoff starts the long process of trying to get his idiots out. It takes a full 2 hours (even when his lawyers show up) and by then Geoff is begging for death. 

The idiots are not merciful. 

Jack has a black eye. Michael has dried blood under his nose and a ripped shirt. Jeremy is…Jeremy. A fucking disaster. 

Geoff goes to leave them on the sidewalk but they fucking bully him into taking them to the penthouse. Assholes. 

~

Geoff has paperwork to do and a list of people he needs to contact. But first, he needs a fucking nap. 

His head hits his pillow and his door opens. He turns and _hisses_. 

Lindsay just blinks. “Hey, Geoff we need you.” 

“You’re big boys and girls, whatever it is, you can figure out on your own.” 

“Well.” 

Geoff immediately buries his face in his pillow because that tone means that someone is about it die. 

“There is a fire in the kitchen.” 

It’s Geoff. Geoff is going to die. 

He rolls out of bed and stomps into the kitchen before coming to a stop. Yep. That sure is a fire. 

Matt and Fiona look at him. Geoff stares at them desperately. Behind them, the fire reigns. 

“What did you _do_?” 

“Umm, maybe we should discuss this after we stop the fire?” Fiona says. 

By the time the fire is put out, the kitchen is a mess. The entire thing will have to be replaced. 

Geoff is so close to crying. 

“We just wanted to make some mac n’ cheese.”

“Just,” Geoff puts his head in his hands. “You’re banned. All of you, banned from the kitchen.” 

Matt seems put out but Fiona just nods. “That’s fair.” 

He makes them clean the kitchen and escapes to his office. At least there, he should get some peace. 

~

Geoff is a fool. A goddamn fool. There is no peace. There is no rest. There is only hell. 

The entire. Damn. Crew is there. They trickle in ones and twos, grinning like the demons they are. They don’t even look at Geoff slumped in his chair, just continue to talk to each other.

Geoff’s head hits the desk. Someone eventually walks over, massaging his shoulders. As annoying as it is, Geoff finds himself relaxing. 

Someone else places pizza next to him and a drink. They continue to quietly talk to each other, about their day and tomorrow’s plans. There’s a rustle of paper and Geoff opens one eye. Trevor is talking with Fiona and Ryan, filling out the paperwork he had brought this morning. 

Wordlessly, Geoff reaches for his food and slowly eats it. Jack continues to work on his shoulders. 

Ok. Geoff guesses everyone gets to live today.


End file.
